


Castle Chase

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Protective Tyler, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Seán and King Mark have two important dinner guests in the palace one evening. When one of those important dinner guests' tongue slips, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Brian Wecht, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Castle Chase

Having guests over was always a pleasant experience in the palace. Especially when they were friendly, which seemed to be the case for Sir Daniel and his companion, Sir Brian—a very skilled ninja who was said to always be by his side. The two lived a few kingdoms away from Youtubia, but had asked to visit and eat dinner with the king on this evening, and Seán was rather interested in meeting them, so he and Mark accepted the offer. 

Now here they were at the dinner table, laughing, joking around and overall just having a good time. 

Well, Sir Brian actually hadn’t spoken a word since he’d stepped into the castle, actually. Sir Daniel explained that his friend  _ very rarely  _ spoke, even to him. He didn’t have a speech problem, it was just in his nature to be….well, silent. Thankfully, Mark understood, and no issues arose. 

However, towards the end of the dinner, Sir Daniel made a quip that sent the entire friendly encounter screeching to a halt.

“So I take it this is your first time meeting a ninja?” He’d asked Mark, who nodded in amusement. 

“Yes,” The king replied with a smile. “How did you know?”

“Well I just happened to notice that none of you checked your drinks.”

In an instant, the din of the conversation stopped, and every head in the room snapped towards Daniel almost in perfect unison. As Seán processed what their guest had just said to his lover, a noise from across the table caught his attention, and he turned to look.

Immediately, his heart froze up as he briefly glimpsed Sir Ethan dropping his glass, holding his neck and very obviously struggling to breathe. 

Just as the puzzle pieces clicked together for him, he noticed Sir Tyler’s worried gaze travel from Ethan, and then to Daniel, going  _ red hot,  _ and in moments, the room was filled with commotion as various knights jumped out of their seats to assist the choking man.

Seán stood up as Mark did, and only had a second to register that Sir Daniel  _ and  _ Sir Brian had suddenly vanished—and Tyler was vaulting over the dinner table, ripping his sword from its sheath before sprinting out of the room. 

_ Uh oh.  _

The Irishman didn’t even hesitate to turn around and chase after Tyler, keeping one hand on his sword pommel as he tried desperately to catch up with his friend. Sure, what Sir Daniel had said regarding Sir Brian was  _ very  _ suspicious, and there was a chance that he’d poisoned Ethan, but he was determined to stop any bloodshed if he could. They had to bring their criminals to justice, after all. And he knew that Tyler would be far too enraged to realize that now. He’d  _ slaughter  _ their wanted criminal if he didn’t stop him.

_ Damnit, why is he so fast?!  _

Desperately, the brunet sprinted down the hall, just managing to catch a brief glimpse of his friend several paces ahead, charging after a  _ very frightened  _ looking Sir Daniel with the ferocity of a tiger on the hunt. 

With that small surge of adrenaline, he ran harder than he could ever remember in an effort to reach Tyler. Slowly, he began to catch up to his friend, and opened his mouth—

**_THUD._ **

Something massive and heavy suddenly dropped down just behind him from above, and in a second, Seán was dragged roughly to the carpeted floor with a muscular arm around his neck and a pair of legs tangling with his own. 

Gasping for air, he struggled to reach for his sword as his attacker’s other hand held his free wrist in place, terror filling him as he realized who’d ambushed him.

_ Nonononononono, I have to get free! I have to warn Tyler—! _

Thrashing like a trapped deer, he flung his head back in an effort to headbutt his assailant, but only managed to hit their chest. 

_ “Shhhhhhhhh.” _

The almost inaudible whisper startled him, and out of instinct, he glanced back to try and see who was holding him. As he suspected, it was Sir Brian.

The ninja’s eyes bore into his own, and Seán felt almost paralyzed with fear, until the other man spoke again, almost in a breath.

_ “It was a joke, you idiot.” _

_ Wait….what….? _

The Irishman furrowed his brow in confusion just as the ninja abruptly released his grip on him, and as the two scooted away from one another, he just stared at Brian for several long moments. 

The other man, however, simply stood up, but before he could run off again, Seán grabbed his ankle.

_ “W-wait—!”  _ He coughed out, alerting the ninja’s attention to him. “Y-ye mean that—?”

_ “Why would I attempt to poison one of you?”  _ Brian practically growled out, sounding a little more annoyed.  _ “Daniel’s mouth is just larger than his brain.”  _

With an understanding nod, Seán pushed himself to his feet, and allowed the ninja to lead the way as they both ran down the long corridor, following the route that Tyler and Sir Daniel took. It wasn’t hard to find them, with the trail they’d left behind—the carpet was bunched up in some spots from being forcefully tread on, and some of the doors were thrown wide open.

Finally,  _ finally  _ they turned another corner, and there was Sir Tyler, holding their friend up against a wall by his throat, glaring flaming daggers into his eyes as his body trembled from sheer rage. Sir Daniel’s legs were kicking feebly, and his lips were almost blue, but before Seán could even cry out, Brian was lunging for his fellow knight, knocking him aside with the strength and swiftness of a cheetah. Daniel dropped to the floor on his rear, and the Irishman hurried to his side while the two men behind him wrestled violently. He could hear Tyler snarling and spitting furiously before the angry noises he was making abruptly stopped.

Fearing the worst, Seán dared to glance back, and to his horror, caught sight of Tyler slumping against Brian, limp. He locked eyes with the ninja, who merely gestured to a specific spot on his own neck, and immediately relief swamped him as he understood—Brian had just hit a pressure point. 

Turning his gaze to Daniel again, the Irishman put a hand on the other Knight’s shoulder as his friend gasped for air like a beached fish. 

“Yer okay now.” He reassured him as best he could, feeling Sir Brian reach his side to help comfort Daniel. The blond gave a small nod, smiling wearily, and the brunet straightened up, scowling at him. “Ye realize just how much trouble ye caused with that smart remark?” Beside him, Brian nodded his agreement, and the other man blushed with obvious embarrassment.

_ “S-sorry—!” _

Seán huffed out a sigh, glancing briefly over his shoulder to check that Tyler was still unconscious. Thankfully, he was, and he met Daniel’s eyes again. 

“Yer gonna have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so while I was editing this fic, I noticed that for some reason, Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht aren't tagged in Characters, but they are for Relationships. Although, that's probably for the best, since i don't know that much about them, and they're only in this one fic--at least for now.   
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
